Sean Everett
OOC: You were okay for the most part but you're still annoying. Goodbye. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Brown. *'Eye Colour:' Blue. *'Trademark:' Hair. Definitely hair. Well, I like to wear skinny jeans and buttondown shirts most of the time. I usually have on Converse or Vans, and I think all of this goes together well. My hair usually sweeps itself over when I go to sleep, so I just wear it like that, and add some gel on occasion. I like to wear my nerd glasses most of the time, and it's really cooool. I think that's about it. Family Lauren Everett This is my mama. I love her a lot. She's really cool and fun, and I think she's okay. She babies me and puts me on a pedestal a good bit of the time, but she's still okay. Yeah, she's truly amazing. Chad Everett My daddy. He's... interesting. He's really dorky and weird, and I think I'm really similar to him. He's acts really young and stuff, so he tries to fit in with the younger kids, and although it's very entertaining, it's kinda annoying sometimes. He's still cool, though. Megan Everett My little sister. She's a big brat and is really spoiled. With that aside, we have a really good relationship, as she comes to me for advice and stuff and I protect her when she needs it. She's starting to go through puberty, so she makes things really interesting at home. Overall, my family is downright weird. History I have a really boring past, but okay. Well, I was born in... well, here on 2/16/97. I received a little sister a year and a half later. I got into sports, particularly football and soccer when I was about 10. I've been playing them ever since. When I was about 13, I started to sing. I liked it, and a lot of people seemed to like it too. A year later, I was offered a scholarship to LASA for my musical talent a year later when I was 14. I started going to the school, and then I discovered acting. Yes, I already knew acting existed, so don't ask. I learned how to do it quickly, and fell in love with it. I went through my sophomore year with minimal problems. Here we are today, with me being a junior at the school. See? I told you it was boring. Personality I'm really nice. I'm a huge dork, and love comic books and superheroes and stuff of that nature. I stand up for what I believe in and I don't take serious matters lightly. I like to think that I'm confident and boundless, but you can be the judge of that. I'm really average, but I try to break the confines of the norm and go towards being different from the pack. I'll admit it... I'm very flirtatious. I can't help it! If I think you're cute, I'm going to tell you. I'm a good guy with a big heart, and I think that's all that truly matters. Friends/Relationships Charlie Stone He's an complicated topic. I like him, he's probably my best friend. Yeah, he sucks at video games, which I like, and I don't really know much about Broadway, which he loves, but we mesh well. We're mostly friends, but there's a lot more to it than just friendship. We can't really label what we are, and we like to keep it that way. He's truly a gem. Tyler Blue Okay, I don't know what his problem is, but he needs to solve it. His little vendetta against me is really annoying and stupid. He needs to get his priorities straight. Also, I don't know what I did wrong! If you know, please tell me, because I'm clueless as to what I did to him. Trivia *I'm bisexual. *I don't like labels too much. I think they confine you to just one particular category, and I don't like being categorized. *I like just about all types of music. *I really love sports. Football and soccer rank supreme though. *I love video games so much. *Pizza. <3